


"Yamiyo no gene"

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kra (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Keiyu and listening to orders - that's not what you see everyday.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/20624.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Keiyu was sitting in a changing room. In a moment, their live will begin. One of many on this tour. Yuhra was holding a cigarette and staring somewhere absendmindedly and Yasuno was fixing his hair for a thousanth time. Mai was talking with a tech guy. He was angry. Very angry.  
\- How many times do I have to tell you that... - Mai went silent, feeling Kousuke's arms wrapping around him.  
\- Calm down, Maiccho - whispered Keiyu. - Don't get so angry.  
\- Kousuke, let me go. I need to talk with Yamamoto - said Mai, but he didn't move.  
\- You amaze me - said Keiyu. - You're a firm leader, but you become docile and obedient uke under my touch.  
\- Everyone touched by you would become obedient - replied Mai with a little trembling voice.  
\- Hey, parakeets - Yasuno poked their arms. - Live. Wake up.  
\- Yeah, live - Keiyu let go Mai and went out of the changing room.  
\- Yamamoto, you have to change that - said Mai and went after Keiyu.  
\- They're not normal - stated Yasuno. - They're together for a long time now, yet they act like they became a couple yesterday. Mai is even behaving, like he still can't believe he's with Keiyu.  
\- But look at it this way - started Yuhra. - Keiyu approaches Maiego and there's no practice.  
\- You're right - agreed Yasuno.  
\- But, Keiyu, don't do anything shocking because we don't want to disband - said Yuhra, when they were about to get on the stage. - If our leader dies because of a heart attack, we won't survive by ourselfes.  
\- Yeah, I won't do something like that - Keiyu smiled a little suspiciously.  
When "Yamiyo no gene” played Keiyu was seducting the crowd, then approached Mai, embraced him with one arm and kissed him softly. Mai was still playing, but he didn't think, didn't know who and where he is. Kousuke only smiled seductively and came back to his place. The crowd sqealed, but then calmed down and listened to the rest of the song.  
\- "Keiyu and listening to orders - that's not what you see everyday” - thought Yuhra then came back to playing on his bass. Yasuno haven't even noticed, what Keiyu did. He was to busy showing off. He heard about it after the live, when Mai was able to calmly talk with the vocalist.  
\- Kousuke, do you even think? - asked Mai, entering the changing room.  
\- Yeah, I think. About you - replied Keiyu. Mai became silent. Smiled, approached Kousuke and hugge him.  
\- They irritate me - said Yasuno. - They are even more irritating than Takeru and Isshi combined.  
\- Yasuno, find someone for yourself - said Keiyu, steping back from Mai. - Maybe that someone will shut your always talking mouth.  
Mai and Yuhra bursted with laughter, while Yasuno crossed his hands on his chest, feeling insulted.

The end


End file.
